Am I Worth It?
by Emilee1
Summary: Toboe overhears something Tsume said about him. He then begins to wonder if he is worthless or not. He tries not to think about it but the thought drives him to suicide. Will Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Cheza get to him in time or will he die for nothing?
1. Tsume's Words

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Toboe overhears something Tsume said about him. He then begins to wonder if he is worthless or not. He tries not to think about it but the thought drives him to suicide. Will Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Cheza get to him in time or will he die for nothing? THIS IS MY FIRST WOLF'S RAIN FIC!!!!!!!!! CUT ME SOME SLACK PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!! THANK YOU LILBLAZINCHICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Am I Worth It?  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 1: Tsume's Words  
  
Kiba and the gang all were sitting in the bus they had lived in for a few days. It was in the middle of winter and a fire was blazing inside. Of course they had rocks under the wood and around it so a hole wouldn't burn through.  
  
"I will go get some more firewood."Toboe piped up interrupting the silence.  
  
He went outside into the woods and was digging through the snow to find some wood. Finally he found a hole under the snow with dry wood inside.  
  
He looked around to make sure there were no humans around before he changed back. He picked it up as he changed back into his human form.  
  
Then a shot rang out through the trees. Toboe turned around quickly, and was struck in the shoulder. He turned around and ran away and hid behind a tree.  
  
He bandaged his wound knowing that if he showed up that way wanting to be helped then Tsume would say something. Toboe didn't want to hear anything like that.  
  
At the bus Kiba heard the shot as did the others. "What was that?"Hige asked while looked outside.  
  
"It might have been Toboe! Come on!"Kiba signaled them to follow him.  
  
Toboe had already stopped the bleeding and the scent of blood was no longer in the air but to his unknowing the bandage fell off as he was walking back to the bus.  
  
They say him and ran up to him. "Hey did you get hit runt?"Hige asked looking around.  
  
'I better not tell them. Besides it was only a shot nothing serious.' Toboe thought to himself.  
  
"No it just barely missed. I don't know who it was though. Oh I got some wood."He held it up and smiled.  
  
"Whatever lets just go back."Tsume said turning away and walking back.  
  
Each of them had a small area in between two seats. It was sort of a small closet and each had their own to themselves. They had a door in front of each and a canopy of leaves above.  
  
It was early in the morning and Cheza and Toboe were still sleeping while the others were hunting for food.  
  
Cheza greeted them when they returned. "Where is Toboe?"Kiba asked Cheza.  
  
"He has still not woken up."Cheza replied looked at his area.  
  
Hige moved Toboe's door out of the way so he could look inside while the others ate.  
  
"Toboe get up."Hige started to shake him. When he pulled his hand back it was covered in blood.  
  
"What? Guy's come over here."Hige called to them looking at the blood on his hand.  
  
"What is it?"Kiba asked but the he gasped at the blood.  
  
Toboe was as white as a ghost and his breathing was raspy. Blood was coming from his shoulder in great amounts.  
  
"Did he lie to us about being shot?"Tsume asked in rage.  
  
"This one can help the infected wound."Cheza walked over to him and healed his wound.  
  
He opened his eyes slightly and asked, "Uh what is everyone staring at?"  
  
"You idiot!"Tsume picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "You should tell us about these things! You could have died but it would have been easier for us if you had considering you always slow us down!"Tsume was shouting but the last comment he made hit Toboe hard.  
  
His eyes changed from shocked to guilty. Tsume threw him down against the wall.  
  
"Tsume don't be that way!"Kiba shouted back.  
  
"A pup shouldn't be with us!"  
  
They heard the door to the bus close shut and Toboe was no where to be seen.  
  



	2. Attempt at Death

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: So how do you like it so far???? I need reviews to keep writing!  
  
Am I Worth It?  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 2: Attempt at Death  
  
Toboe ran far into the woods away from the bus. He had to stop to breath as he leaned against a tree.  
  
'I am really worthless aren't I? I don't belong with them, I don't even belong here.'He thought while tears streamed down his face. 'I am not worth their trouble. I should just help them right now.'  
  
He looked up and there were vines hanging from the tree he was leaning against. He pulled some down.  
  
He tied them firmly around his neck and put a side in each of his hands.  
  
'I'm sorry.' He pulled tight as the flow of oxygen from his lungs was cut off.  
  
"Tsume why do you always have to say stuff about Toboe when he is right there. He always runs off like this."Hige joked while walking with the rest of them.  
  
"You better shut your mouth before I shut it for you."Tsume replied making a fist from his hand.  
  
"Can't you take a joke?"  
  
"I smell Toboe near by."Kiba said while running in that direction.  
  
They saw him laying on the ground motionless with a vine tied extremely tight around his neck.  
  
"Why did he do this?"Hige asked while taking away the vine. Marks were imprinted in his neck. He was lightly breathing but was still unconscious.  
  
He awoke in the bus in his small closet space. He rubbed his neck in pain and looked around.  
  
Kiba walked over to him and asked, "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"He tried to lie and not let them know what he really was doing.  
  
"Why did you try to kill yourself?"  
  
"I didn't do anything! I was running and I just tripped that's all."He smiled.  
  
"What about the vine and those marks? Those did not get there on accident."  
  
"Oh well umm... "  
  
"Just get some sleep."Kiba walked off leaving Toboe to think by himself.  
  



	3. Another Try

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: I don't really have anything to say here. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Am I Worth It?  
Author: Emilee1  
Chapter 3: Another Try  
  
The next morning everyone was sitting around. They would look at Toboe then look away. Toboe started out the door but was stopped by Tsume.  
  
"Don't go anywhere."He said sternly.  
  
"Why not?"Toboe asked in reply.  
  
"Not after last night. You can't be trusted."  
  
"I'm just going for a walk okay? I just tripped last night!"Toboe shouted back stepping out the door. Tsume stood up, he was in for it now.  
  
"You don't shout at me!"Tsume yelled while running after him.  
  
Toboe his behind a tree and transformed into a wolf.  
  
'I can't believe I am going to do this.' Toboe thought while waiting for Tsume to run by where he could surprise attack him.  
  
Just as Tsume ran by the tree, Toboe jumped forward biting into his arm.  
  
"You little brat!"Tsume turned into a wolf and they began fighting.  
  
Toboe was enraged and fought very well about equal to Tsume. Kiba, Hige, and Cheza heard the growls and snarls coming from the forest. They ran that way and Kiba and Hige turned into wolves to try and stop them.  
  
Kiba stopped Tsume and Hige stopped Toboe. They were both covered in blood still growling at each other.  
  
"What's gotten into you brat?"Tsume asked being held back by Kiba.  
  
"I just didn't want you to follow me!"Toboe shouted back.  
  
"Why?! Where you could try and kill yourself again?! Fine do that, but we won't stop you this time. Go ahead and die see if we care!"Tsume was at an all time high in rage.  
  
"Fine! I don't need you! I don't care what happens to me just leave me alone!"Toboe shouted back kicking dirt into Tsume's face and running off.  
  
"Dammit!"Tsume ran after him.  
  
"Cheza, you stay here in the bus."Kiba said while he and Hige ran off as well.  
  
Toboe had hidden inside a dark, damp cave. "Just let me go away." He slashed his wrist with a sharp rock and fell asleep never to wake up again.  
  
"Tsume! I smell blood somewhere!"Kiba shouted to Tsume who was running in front.  
  
"I smell it too! In that cave!"Tsume shouted back in reply.  
  
They ran inside and found Toboe lying unconscious and not breathing.  
  
"Dammit all! That brat has actually killed himself!"Tsume said.  
  
"My question is why... did he do this?"Kiba asked. He closed his eyes and walked away in sorrow. Tsume and Hige felt the same way.  
  
As soon as they turned around they heard a voice, "Hey, where...are you guys...going?"  
  
It was Toboe!  
  
"Tsume, I'm sorry..."Toboe said while drifting to sleep.  
  



	4. Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.

Author's Notes: It's been a while. Let's just say that I had serious writer's block.

Am I Worth It?

Author: Emilee1

Chapter 4: Kidnapping

Tsume and the gang sharply turned behind them after hearing the faint voice. Immediately, Tsume slowly kneeled down beside Toboe.

"T-Toboe?" Tsume asked, his voice shaking as his hands were also.

"Tsume... I'm sorry, I truly am-" Toboe was cut off by Tsume.

"Toboe, it's all right."

"No! Let me finish what I have to say. Please?" Toboe looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"All right, but let us wrap your arm first and go back to the bus," Tsume said slowly lifting the wolf cub off the damp cave floor. Once the gang walked outside, they looked up in the sky, and saw a faint red circle. (A/N: You know how you can see the moon during the day sometimes? Well you can. )

"Kiba, what's it mean?" Hige asked.

"It means that Darcia has been killing people and wolves."

"Another blood red moon huh? Damn that Darcia!" Tsume shouted making Toboe jump slightly.

"C'mon guys! We'll worry about that later. Let's eat!" Hige said rubbing his stomach as it was growling.

Kiba gave them a nod, and they ran off towards the bus. (A/N: Toboe is still being carried by Tsume, but on his back while they're running.)

At the Bus

"Why are Kiba and the others not back yet. This one may need to see if everything is all right," Cheza stated scanning the area around her.

She walked slowly into the forest noticing every sudden movement in the brush. Suddenly, a few bushes rustled.

"Kiba?" She took a few steps closer, and two men lept out from the bushes.

"We have you now!" They grabbed her, and tied her arms and legs.

"Kiba!"

"Shut up!" They covered her mouth with a cloth, leaving her nose visible so she could breathe.

In the Forest

A scream echoed through the dim lighted forest, making birds fly from the trees. The wolves stopped in their tracks.

_Cheza? _

Kiba suddenly started running again, leaving the others in the dust.

"Wait, Kiba!" Tsume shouted running after him.

"Hey wait for me!" Hige also followed.

Once at the bus, Tsume bandaged Toboe's wrist while Kiba and Hige searched for Cheza.

"She's not here, Kiba," Hige said sighing. "Darcia's goons must have come and got her."

"So that means we go after them," Kiba said making his way outside.

"Hold it, Kiba. I'm coming too." Tsume turned to Toboe, "You're staying here. After being seriously injured like that, you need to rest."

Toboe nodded and the others were off.


End file.
